The Marksman Princess
by JRA.Love
Summary: What happens when Dean and Sam go to find their British HalfSister to join in their battle. First couple chapters are just some history you need to know.
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own any _Supernatural_ related characters.

A.N: I'm new to this board and haven't read to many fics, I just love the sister ones, so if anyone feels it's similar to another one tell me so I can switch it up.

**Chapter 1: The letter**

**11 Years Ago**

_John, _

_I know you asked me never to contact you after that night we had together, you know I would only break my promise if it meant life or death. You really opened up to me that night, granted we were both wasted and you couldn't resist my British charm and my hot surfer bod, but I really grew close to you in those few hours we were together. I can understand it was a big step for you to let me in, to tell me about your wife, your job and why you move around a lot. You told me that is why you couldn't bare for me to contact you, in fear that I would suffer the same fate as your wife, I appreciate that but I am afraid that wasn't enough. What I am trying to say is I need your help. I know it's a stretch to reach out to someone after five years of no contact but there are some things I need you to know before I can explain my problem. You see 5 years ago WE were blessed with a beautiful girl Kathleen Domino Shane. Hmm… what I would give to see your face right now. Was it selfish for me to keep her from you? I don't know…I did what I felt was best at the time, to keep her safe from the supernatural beings you hunt. Anyway, last year Kat and I…she prefers beings called Kat or Dom, pretty demanding for a five year old eh? … Like I was saying, we moved to Miami Beach. Kat loves it here, she's getting better at her surfing for such a young tyke, she takes after me I guess. Boy is she talented. I know what you're thinking. I am NOT stalling Johnny-boy. Well…maybe I am, the point is that there have been some strange occurrences happening around the house for the past two weeks, flickering lights, high wind forces (great for the surf), and a shadow figure that I caught of glimpse. If it wasn't for those piercing yellow eyes, John you know I would have kept to my word and never sent you this, its just that…I'm scared, not for myself but for OUR daughter. Our address is on the envelope. Please, hurry._

_Love always, _

_Monet Shane_


	2. The Retrieval

**Chapter 2: The retrieval **

**Still 11 years ago**

"This is bullshit dad! You can't pack up in the middle of a hunt and leave those people in need of help behind. YOU ALWAYS TOLD ME THAT" Dean exclaimed

John snapped around and grabbed Dean roughly.

"You watch your mouth Dean! You finish packing up your brothers things an-,"

"IM FOURTEEN YEARS OLD I CAN SAY WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANNA SAY"

"Don't start Dean I am not in the mood. Now like I was trying to say take all the bags to the car."

"I can't carry all that stuff you know that!"

John released his eldest son from his grasp and started for the door "I thought you were fourteen, doesn't that mean you can do everything?" He answered smartly.

Dean sighed as he looked at his younger brother.

"Come on Sam," Dean guided his eleven year-old brother, "help me out would ya?"

Sam looked up into his brother's eyes with admiration.

"Sure Thing!"

After Dean, with some help from his younger brother, finished packing the car he slid into the back seat of the Impala and turned on his walkman releasing the loud sound of Metallica's Enter Sandman. John Sighed as he turned on the engine and looked over at his precious eleven year-old who had taken Dean's usual seat of shotgun.

"You know Sammy, I'm glad you're still young enough to respect me" John said.

"It's SAM! Jeez Dad! How many times do I have to tell you?" Sam rebelled.

The frustrated youngster climbed over the glove compartment and hopped into the backseat with his brother now furious about the child-like treatment. John set the car into reverse and whispered to himself

"I hope to god my little girl will love me more than those two do right now."

As the eldest Winchester man drove he couldn't help but think of the letter he had received nearly 13 hours ago. His mind was racing with questions. _How did she find me? Lord knows I travel a lot, I mean mail at a motel, who does that? Probably the same person who hide the fact that you have a daughter! A daughter. _The thought blew his mind. He had a daughter, it was registering. He held his foot against the gas pedal with more force now. He wanted her safe. He wanted her love. He wanted to see her face. Touch her hair. Keep her out of harms reach that has gripped the house. How would Monet look now? Monet, he was sure that if she were to have stayed he could have loved her. No. He sent her away. It was the best decision. Why? Took keep her from being hurt by the Supernatural. Great job John, he thought. The two boys in the backseat were getting antsy. A 15 hour drive, without a stop, without food. Dean knew that something big was happening. Had his dad found the demon that slaughtered his mother mercilessly? He thought it was the only logical explanation.

The Impala screeched to a halt.

It was just after midnight in Miami Beach. John looked around the block, most houses had some sort of light on some for security reasons some just people inside their homes watching TV. He looked up at the house he had parked in front of. It was pitch black. The windows showed a darkness greater than the midnight sky. John rushed inside forgetting all weapons, common sense, and left his two boys sleeping in the backseat unattended to. As soon as John kicked open the door he heard it.

A gut wrenching scream.

He rushed up the stairs to the room where he assumed the scream came from. He saw a small dark haired girl sitting upright with her legs against her chest hugging them tightly. She was staring at something above. No John, he thought, don't look up. He couldn't resist. He looked up and saw Monet pinned to the ceiling.

"John she whispered weakly take her, take her and go quick!"

"Mummy!" The girl screamed

John picked up the young girl and started to run back out taking one last look at the flames that now started to engulf the British beauty.


	3. The Marksman Princess

**Chapter 3: The Marksman Princess **

**Present Day**

"Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean she was turning out real bad, Dad had to spoon out money for a boarding school---,"

"Hey! She chose Florida" Dean answered to Sam's comment

"I'm just saying Dad kicked her out, the school kicked her out, we haven't talked to her since she was 12 that's…4 years. I don't think knocking on her loft door saying hey remember us, your half brothers? Well even though everyone abandoned you we decided to come back and ask if you wanna help us battle the thing that killed our moms because your always were a badass with a 45."

"I thought I was the one that was supposed to be all… you know," Dean made some exaggerated movements with his hands.

"What?" 22 year-old Sam asked quizzingly

"Sarcastic and shit." Dean answered, finding his tongue.

"you haven't listened to a word I said have you?" Sam sighed.

"Not really, besides we won't have to knock this elevator looks like it opens up to the loft." Dean replied as the elevator came down loudly.

"Damn she plays music as loud as you do, I thank god she's one the only tenant in this building"

"I'm not surprised this place looks like a shitty warehouse."

"Well…if you're so sure, let's do this" Sam waited for Dean to lead the way.

A short elevator ride later and the boys open the elevator doors to the sight of what looks to be like a private rave.

"Holy Shit, now this is a party!" Dean smirked.

"Focus Dean" Sam slapped him upside the head in an attempt to get Dean's eyes away from the girls in bikinis."What did everyone just show up from off the beach" Sam surveyed the gigantic room.

"Hey I'm not complaining." Again, Dean flashed one of his classic smirks.

"It looks like our baby sister is one of them." Sam pointed out a dark haired girl in the crowd.

Dean looked up in shock, to see his precious baby sister dry humping some guy on the dance floor.

"I'll teach the fucker to mess with our sister."

The boys walked through the crowd towards their sister. Dean ran the last few steps, tackled the man to the floor, and began to punch him.

"That---Will----Teach-----You---To---Mess around----WITH MY BABY SISTER!" Dean said between punches.

"Dean GET OFF OF HIM" Her thick accent was noticeable as she tried to yell over the music.

"Come on Kat lets get you some clothes" Sam stated simply trying prevent anymore glares from horny boys directed to his sister who was now clad in a black and pink Billabong swimsuit showing off her tanned surfers bod.

"Get off me Sam" Kat easily brushed Sam down to the floor and went after Dean. She sucker punched Dean in the ribs which were bruised from a previous hunt. Dean grabbed his side in pain and collapsed on the floor breathing heavily.

"DEAN! You okay?"

"Yea Sammy I'm fine"

"Its Sam"

"Some things never change," Kat rolled her eyes and stood next to Paul who she was previously 'dancing' with until her half-brother interrupted.

"Chris! Xander!" Paul yelled above the noise, He nodded them over and the decided to see what the two mysterious boys were up to while Paul grabbed Kat and turned away. "Come on bebe."

Kat was upset. How could her brothers just storm in and ruin her party and her buzz. She turned to her on-again-off-again boyfriend Paul as he set her up to do a line. She leaned down to the glass table sitting in front of the couch she sat on and sniffed watching the white powder vanish.

"So you a coke whore now?" Kat looked up at her brother who somehow managed to convince Xander and Chris that they were indeed her brothers.

She lunged at the boy and for the second time tried to knock Dean out, but this time he was ready and grabbed the violent 16 year-old.

He quickly led her and Sam to her bedroom at the south end of the apartment before his sisters goons were sicked on him again.

He threw his sister at her bed and ordered her to sit.

"I'm not dad's little bitch like you are to take orders like that."

Dean ignored this remark and tried to calm himself.

"What the hell are you thinking Kat, your having a rave with beer and drugs,

you're only 14 for god's sake."

"I'm 16 you nitwit. Besides it's not like I had any prime examples to follow " She walked over to a tissue box and tried to stop her bleeding nose.

"Dean you hit her? Cemere' and lemme see it." Sam remarked, not knowing about the drugs.

"I didn't hit her it's from the line of coke she was doing."

Sam looked down at his little sister with disappointment. So this is what had come of the little girl he knew. She surfed all day and partied all night. She was his little princess who was a master marksman with a gun. He had been so close to her they shared little secrets and laughed at Dean's mishaps. But her and Dean that was another story, a better story. Sam and Kat might have been a good team but Dean loved his little sister. He taught her everything he ever knew from potty training her to helping her shoot her first gun. He never shared these things with Sam. No the younger Winchester boy was book smart and was fond of sharing this with his little sister. Dean wasn't about to let take the limelight. He took Kat, or Dom as he liked to call her, under his wing.

Kat looked between her brothers looks of disappointment. It's not like she did all of this intentionally. Okay maybe the tattoos were intentional, but the tongue piercing was a drunken mishap. Kat sat on the bed looking at her feet not having the courage to look up into her brother's eyes. The look on Deans face when she sniffed the coke, the tone of his voice, the tear that was going to come out of his eye at any moment. She excused herself from the room and the boys looked at each other as the music turned off and they heard their sister's voice ordering the guests to leave.

"She always did the best impression of Dad's military orders." Dean joked.


	4. British Charm, or Lack Thereof

**Chapter 4: British Charm, or Lack Thereof **

Kat ushered the last of the random guests out of her loft and turned around meeting the eyes of her three best friends. Kat was a tom-boy, she grew up pretty tight with her stepbrothers, but once that was over she sought confidence in Xander, Chris, and Paul. She had always joked around with Xander and Chris that they were the new 'Dean and Sam' and that she would ditch them for her brothers but now she was torn. Xander and Chris looked at her with questioning eyes while Paul turned and found the far wall amusing.

"So…those _really_ are your brothers?" Xander questioned.

"Half-brothers," She corrected.

"So does this mean----," Chris trailed off.

Look I don't know what they want, I don't know what this means, I'm just as lost as you guys its not like I said 'hey I haven't seen you guys since I was 12 why don't you hop on down to Miami Beach and join me while I do drugs and make an ass out of myself."

Paul had turned around now. He sent Kat a glare at the last comment.

"What is that suppose to mean? You to good for us? You were just biding your time? You wanna play "innocent girl" they forced me to do those things?!" He question his girlfriend.

"Look you didn't force me into anything." She turned to Xander and Chris "If you guys wouldn't mind."

"Ya, no problem," Chris replied, getting the hint.

"We'll see you tomorrow, hopefully." Xander added.

Kat lead Paul over to the couch and they sat down together

"Look babe, I know they wouldn't have come here if it was serious, and you know I would never do anything to hurt you. We've tried hard to make this work."

"Too hard," Paul inserted.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kat questioned.

Dean and Sam stepped out of the bedroom wondering if their sister had run off on them.

Sam cleared his throat before he spoke, feeling awkward interrupting what looked to be a serious conversation. "Sorry to interrupt."

"It's alright, I was just leaving." Paul answered, taking one look at his girlfriend to send her an evil glare.

Sam looked at his sister and for a second saw the sadness in her eye. As soon as it had appeared it left. _Hmm…_ Sam thought to himself…._she really takes after Dean... _

Kat looked up at Sam knowingly. She shook her head annoyed.

"So you guys look like your just dying to spill your guts out, don't let me stop you." Kat sarcastically remarked

"Look we're sorry we dropped in like this---,"

"Screw the apology," Dean cut off Sam, "I'm just pissed we didn't get here sooner. Drugs, Booze, people having sex, YOU having sex what the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't having sex I was danc---,"

"If you call that dancing then I have the ugliest car in the world," Dean sarcastically remarked.

Kat continued her words loudly over Dean's voice.

"You're not my father to march in hear and start telling me how to live my life,"

"YEA YOUR RIGHT IM NOT YOUR FATHER BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE DONE A BETTER JOB RASING A DAUGHTER NOT SOME SLUT!"

Kat had had enough she gave Dean a tight slap in the face and marched over to her room.

Dean and Sam followed and by the time they got to the doorway Kat had pulled a 45. out of her drawer and aimed it at Dean.

"Leave now." her voice was empty, showing no emotion.

"Kat put that away, seriously." Sam held his hands out trying to reason with his sister.

"Stay out of it Sam." She warned.

"Yea if this bitch thinks she can take me---," Kat fired a warning shot grazing Dean's ear.

"She shot me. That bitch shot me!" Dean squealed.

Kat cocked the gun one more time.

"Dean you're not helping go wait out there." Sam pushed Dean out into the massive 30 by 25 foot loft/warehouse apartment. "Can you put that down so we can talk calmly."

Kat switched the gun to 'safety' and set it down on the bedside stand as she crawled into her bed. Sam followed her and hugged her tightly. Without warning Kat began to softly sob.

"I'm sorry baby; Dean's just been agitated lately."

"I figured as much, but it's not just that. I just, never thought the next time I saw you guys it would be like this, and he would be like that."

"I don't know what happened baby; you guys use to be so close."

"I guess my British charm wore off ," Kat choked out between sobs, she looked up at Sam. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" His brow furrowed.

"After my mom died and you guys took me in I felt like part of a real family, but," She whipped the tear sliding down her cheek_, "_as soon as I was really getting use to it, dad shipped me off. Then Dean stopped calling and checking up on me. You left for Stanford. I got kicked out of school and….it snowballed."

"I'm sorry"

Sam took his sister's words to heart. Did he really expect her to turn out perfectly? A little girl growing up with boys, he should have known that spelled trouble, especially with Dean…with hunting. With…Dad's vendetta.

"So what did you guys come here for anyway? Can't imagine it's a social matter." The girl asked.

Sam felt horrible now; he came here with Dean to drag her back into the world that had made her miserable, alone and a druggie.

"I'll be honest with you; we came for you so you could join us in killing the demon that killed our moms. We knew that we couldn't do this without you and I know on some level you want to be a part of this."

Kat was shocked at Sam's honesty, she had been surrounded by people who never told the truth, never shared their feelings, instead they drowned out their Superegos allowing their impulsive Ids to take control.

"SAM! Stop with the chick flick moments and get your ass out here!"

"One second, eh?"

"Sure. I'm just gonna go take a shower and then I'll get some extra blankets and pillows, Dean and you can take the bed, you look like you need it."

Sam gave his sister a grateful smile and left the bedroom to talk to Dean. Sam saw his brother pacing the floor with one hand holding a _Bounty _tissue to his ear to soak up the little trail of blood.

"What the fuck man? Why did you have to do that to her? Do you know what she's been through?" Sam was pissed and pushed his brother a little with every question.

"No, why the fuck should I know what she's been going through, do you? No! When she left it wasn't only me who stopped the communication with her, you are as responsible as I am or she was."

"Yea but I'm not the one that keeps riding on her since we got here!" Sam hissed.

"You telling me you're okay with her dressing like that, doing drugs, when she's SIXTEEN?! Or even ever? She's our half-sister and your just gonna let that shit slide?"

"She's our SISTER! That's your problem Dean; you only got close to her when we were little to show me up, you didn't like the fact that she spent her time with me so you took her away to your 'Dean World.' I actually cared about her, I accepted her, I treated her like she was and always will be part of our family. You saw her as another sibling who could—who could--- steal dad from you!"

Dean looked at his brother. He had never had Sam stand up to him like this. He thought about Sam's words. Dear god he was right. Dean looked away from his brother and over to the bedroom door from which Kat had emerged. She walked over to her dingy kitchen and grabbed a garbage bag and proceeded to throw out any remains from the party. Sam followed suit and grabbed a garbage bag from the kitchen and started to help his sister who watched Sam and thanked him quietly.

Dean looked around the massive empty space and then at his little _sister _who was now dressed in an oversized t-shirt and men's basketball shorts. He recognized the shorts that had gone missing 4 years ago; he thought he had lost them at his friend's house.

"Thief," Dean remarked quietly.

Kat looked up at her brother's sudden word. She looked back down at her clothes and realized that she was wearing his old shorts.

"Sorry, I jus---," She tried to explain but Dean stopped her.

"No Dom, I am." Kat smirked remembering the only person that would call her Dom was Dean, and he never faltered at it.

"You remembered eh?" She smiled.

"Always and forever" He answered.

Dean walked over to his sister and gave her a tight hug, Sam dropped the bag he was currently shuffling pizza boxes in, and joined his family.


	5. Mummy!

So I have decided to take one of the review's advice and try and try and strengthen my writing with a variation of language and I will TRY to make it easier to read. I guess the mix of description and speech the way I have written can be difficult to follow so bear with me people. Hopefully you'll like it. Also I haven't read it over yet so I might take this down later and change things. Depends if you guys like it. Lemme know if its easier to follow :D

**Chapter 5: Mummy!**

The boys awoke from their comfortable sleep to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. Sam and Dean turned to each other each knowing what was on the other's mind. Home cooked food. Dean walked out of the bedroom dressed in his boxers and a men's t-shirt his sister had lent him the night before. Sam, similarly dressed ran across the large loft and stole a seat at the table eagerly awaiting the food.

"You guys haven't changed a bit"

"Give me food woman!"

"Dean you're such a pig"

"Thank you Dom-Dom"

Kat looked over at the younger of the two Winchester boys and mouthed over to him _Dom-Dom? Did he get hit over the head recently? _Sam smiled and nodded. No sooner than the plates were put before them, the brothers attacked the plates in a fit of hunger.

"Easy boys these plates aren't the strongest for that kind of abuse"

The boys mumbled some response that was inaudible to Kat. Before she could inquire as to what they had said the elevator motor was heard and Kat eagerly rushed over knowing who was at the door.

"Aww baby I've missed you so much…"

"Great" Dean began to Sam hearing the greeting, "Her boyfriend is back"

"….Did you miss mommy?"

Dean sat up puzzled at what he just heard. He wiped his mouth that was covered in maple syrup and started for the door. Sam rushed after Dean hoping to avoid a fight. They had both reached the main entrance and were in shock when they noticed a little boy no older than 2 and Paul. Ahem. Sam cleared his throat and signalled to Kat that they needed to speak with her alone.

"Paul take Joseph, there are some pancakes in the kitchen, that is if these boys managed not to eat it all."

Kat calmly walked over to her brothers.

"What's with the glares…look they're entitled to the pancakes as much as you guys are."

"Is he your's?"

"I wouldn't call Paul 'mine' I mean he is a person not an accessory"

"I mean the baby you nitwit"

"Dean sto---"

"No Sam! How could she do this? Lie after lie, vice after vice"

"He's no----"

"No Kat! I don't want to hear it, you didn't have the courtesy to mention that we were uncles."

Sam looked between Kat and Dean then back over at Paul and Joseph who were in the kitchen eating some pancakes. Kat began to speak again and Sam turned back towards her.

"Look Dean, Joseph's not mine. Paul had a one night stand that resulted in a little bundle of joy and a mother who's not in the picture. So I opted to help Paul out because I love the kid to darn much to see him be raised without a family, a mother…some stability."

Dean's face softened at Kat's words and he realized that she was trying to protect the young boy from the bad experiences she had.

"Dean's sorry for being such a jerk, aren't you Dean."

"Uhn" Dean grumbled.

"What was that Dean"

" I said IM SORRY, okay Sam?"

"Good," Sam smirked and continued in a baby voice "now kiss and makeup"

Kat and Dean simultaneously gagged and slapped Sam upside the head. Sam rubbed his head and thought to himself, _something's never change._ He looked up and noticed Dean and Kat had made their way back to the kitchen and Dean was getting awfully mushy with the young boy.

"So are we going to talk about why you two showed up here last night?"

Paul was curious, the way Kat talked about her brothers and her father and how they went town to town hunting supernatural creatures that got between them and their vendetta of finding the demon that killed her mother, something didn't sit right.

"What are you talking about?"

Sam was wondering how much this Paul really knew about their family, he was about to get his answer.

"Look I can deal with Kat telling me that there are supernatural spirits, and demons and such, I can even try and deal with the fact that she use to hunt them and that you two still do."

Paul paused. He was reluctant to ask, but he knew for his sake and the sake of his son's.

"Did you come here to take Kathleen away from us" He nodded to his son who was happily cooing in Kat's arms.

"You never call me Kathleen."

"This is serious."

"You're never serious."

"Well I am now, Kat _sigh_ can I talk to you for a moment in private."

Kat handed of the small boy to Dean who was increasingly growing fond of the little boy. She then ushered Paul into the bedroom.

"What's going on Paul?"  
"What's going on Kat?" They both asked each other the same question simultaneously. Kat sighed and sat on the bed exhausted at the events that had taken place so rapidly.

"I swear I should get paid every time I am asked that question."

"I'm sorry bebe," Paul now took a seat next to Kat "I just need to know if you are leaving with them. I need to know how long. I-I—I have to protect my son, and myself." He spoke softly now unable to share his emotions with the girl he had known for so long.

"Look I didn't mean for this to happen, any of it, not getting kicked out, living here, dating a 18 year-old single father whom I love with all my heart but am afraid to get close to."

She stopped.

Kat stood up and leaned against her bureau. _Speak firmly Kat, _she assured herself

"Look," she began again. "You know what I've been through, and you KNOW I would never get involved with you or Joseph if it meant you guys would get hurt."

"When are you leaving?" Paul's words were barley a whisper now.

"Tomorrow, I'll make sure of it. There are some things I need to take care of before I leave, they know that."

"Like what?"

"Well, I need to get a last surf in" Kat smiled trying to lighten the mood

"Not funny."

"Come on, we'll spend the day together, all 5 of us."

"Yea," Paul was defeated now, she was leaving, and there was nothing he could do now except spend every moment she had left here together.


	6. Fun in the Sun?

Aww damn my hits are dwindling chapter by chapter. Well, I'm trying my best and as long as one person likes it, it's worth it. I tried to make this one as long as I could without dragging; I hope you don't get bored halfway through.

**Chapter 6: Fun in the Sun?**

Kat and Paul emerged from the bedroom holding hands.

"So you guys work everything out" Sam asked.

"For now" Kat replied looking over at Paul who agreed. "So listen we've decided to spend a day on the beach before you guys drag me away tomorrow. I have some extra swimming trunks in the bedroom you guys can change into and then we'll meet up with Paul and Joey at the beach."

"Looks like you figured everything out without our input."

"Hey," She walked over to Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't get any input college boy"

"And why is that"

"Because I am the queen and you little worker bees do as I ask"

"Is that right" Sam grabbed his sister and started to tickle her until she was struggling to breath.

"Stop---it-----SAM!" She squealed and now Joey joined in on the laughter and stumbled over to try and join in.

"Well as much fun as it is watching you two chicks play, I'm going to go take a shower." Dean walked over to the bathroom shaking his head at what idiots his siblings were.

"On that note we're going to head out so me and Joseph can get changed…I'll grab a couple of extra boards and we can teach your brother's how to rip it."

Sam and Kat now stopped their games and said goodbye to the father-son pair.

"Well now seeing as Dean is in the shower, you get first pick for board shorts and my opinion we should leave the dorkiest to Mr. Macho."

"Now do you want to explain to me why you have countless amounts of guy clothes?"

"That's easy, the next morning the guys always forget to take their shorts and just change into their jeans"

Sam stood their shocked. His little sister had had countless numbers of lovers and that's why she had so many articles of guy clothes? Over share! Kat looked over at Sam who had stopped walking as they made their way to the closet.

"I'm only kidding you know? God. Thanks Sam that means so much to me that you'd think that highly of me."

"Well after that party last night I wouldn't be surprised."

"Fair enough, but the truth is growing up with your's and Dean's hand-me-downs really stuck with me." She was now rifling through a large section of her closet that was jam-packed with countless bathing suits, boar shorts, and rash-guard shirts. "Right so, these are all the new ones so you and Dean can split the pile between yourselves."

"Kat, there has got to be 30 pairs of trunks here."

"Consider it a gift."

"Where did you get the money for all of these things, I mean Billabong, Roxy, Volcom, these are pretty expensive brands."

"Well four years of local surfing competitions and two Hawaii competitions really has its benefits, especially when sponsors start sending me stuff to try and get me on their teams."

"Damn you must be really good. Why didn't you ever join a team?"

"I'm not just good Sammy, I'm the best, and besides I didn't feel like travelling all the time, we did that when I was little and for once in my life I wanted stability, you know?"

"Ya"

"Now I suggest you start picking your favourites from the pile because it sounds like 'God's gift to women' is done with his shower."

"I am god's gift to women aren't I" Dean strutted out of the bathroom with wet hair and a towel around his waist. "Sweet are those shorts for us?" Dean dove for the pile and began to pick out his favourite, he didn't mind Sammy had a head start because in his opinion he could make any of these shorts look good.

Ten minutes later they were all dressed and ready to go. Kat was sporting a brown bikini with a blue Hawaiian coloured 'belt' and a ring that connected the bikini's top. Sam had opted for navy blue knee-length shorts that had white sides. Finally Dean was sporting black knee-length trunks with a lime green 'Billabong' symbol on his right butt pocket.

"I'll just grab my board and you guys can help me strap it on to the Impala."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're doing what with my baby?"

"Relax Dean I've done this millions of times to more expensive cars than that piece of junk you mother and not once have I scratched one of them."

"Hey. I do not mother the Impala!"

"Uh-huh. Sam grab those tension chords and that duffel I packed"

Sam grabbed the two items and followed Kat who had picked up her lime-green surfboard that had an air sprayed Black Panther on the underside.

"'Bout time you guys got here."

"Sorry Paul, these bitches take forever to get ready."

"Who you calling a bitch, skank" Dean smiled towards Kat

"Who you calling a skank, jerk" Sam added as they all laughed remembering their inside joke.

"Ookkayy…"

"Sorry Paul, inside joke" Sam sincerely stated.

"Yea and your on the outside." Dean prodded.

"Paul do you have the extra boards?"

"Yea I'll get the guys to help me and you take first round of watching Joseph and I'll take first shift with these monkeys."

Kat grabbed her duffel and her surfboard from the Impala and pulled out a towel from the duffel. She laid it on the floor with some plastic shovels and a bucket so that Joey would have something to play with.

"Here you go Jo-Jo" Kat took out her sunscreen and applied it to the little boy who smiled and replied a childish thank you.

"Don't baby the kid Kat" Paul remarked as he looked over at his son and girlfriend.

"I can call him whatever I want isn't that right Jo-Jo?"

Joseph paused and over to his dad.

"Mummy all-way right."

After a solid three hours Sam and Dean were ready to take the boards out into the water.

"Sam you're getting really good. Um…" She laughed "Dean your…not to bad yourself"

"Whoever invented this sport was a dumbass."

"Hey!" She slapped Dean upside the head "Just because you can't get it doesn't mean you can diss the sport. Just try popping up sooner. Do you guys think you can handle it over here while I go and try and find a decent pipe to surf? "

"Yea sure ill take care of big bro here."

Sam and Dean watched as Kat paddled over to the bigger waves that were far of the sandbar they were surfing.

"Damn, those waves look dangerous." Sam noticed

"She can handle herself; it's not as bad as hunting a werewolf."

Sam and Dean watched as Kat took off on one of the best sets of the day. She glided down with ease until another guy riding the same wave slipped and fell in her direction. They both went down with a crash. Sam and Dean looked at each other and started to paddle in that direction not caring for their own safety. They reached the area they had seen Kat fall and spotted her in the water with her arms on her board catching her breath.

"Dom! You okay!" Dean paddled up beside her.

"Yea, I'm fine, do you guys see the guy that went down with me?"

"No" Sam answered simply trying to spot the White board that took his sister out.

"I'm going under take my board." Kat un-strapped the ankle strap that attached her to the board. Before the boys could protest Kat was under the water and Dean had her board strapped to his wrist.

5 minutes passed.

"This isn't normal. I don't think she could hold her breath for this long." Dean was worried now as he and Sam were starting to drift to shore with the current.

Kat was sure that the surfer struck the coral and was unconscious. She dove down farther and farther. She had the strongest swimming skills of anyone she knew. She spotted the white surfboard. The ankle strap was wrapped around some coral and the man was unconscious. Kat resurfaced with a large gasp. She took in several breaths until she took one and held it in as she dove back down to the spot she had seen the man. She swam up to him and placed her mouth on his and started to give him air.

No bubbles.

She untangled the dying man's board and strapped it to her own foot. She grabbed the man under the armpits and swam up with him. She used all her strength and put him on his board that resurfaced with them. _Damn_ she thought. _Where were Dean and Sam? I need my board back or else it would take a long time to swim next to the board dragging the man back. _She didn't have that time, the man was slowly dying. She looked around and saw Paul on his board. She called him over and he paddled over as quickly as he could. He followed Kat's instructions and towed the man who was unconscious on his board back. Kat swam next to them and held the man on his board every time a wave passed by.

The reached the shore and Sam and Dean had called an ambulance that was already on sight. The three boys and Kat, who had just taken Joey from Dean's arms, were watching as the paramedics tried to revive the man. Kat took Joey and turned around already knowing that the man was dead and not wanting Joey to witness the tragedy. She took Joey back to his play area on the Sand and softly cried as he proceeded to build a castle. Kat sniffed back all the running emotions that were taking over.

"What wrong mummy?"

"Nothing bebe."

Joseph was smart enough for a two year-old to recognize something was bothering the girl he knew as his mother. He stumbled over and sat in her lap and hugged her, his small arms were not enough to warp around her so he just held the side of her bikini top. Paul, Dean and Sam walked over and Paul insisted there was nothing she could have done. Paul handed the brothers towels and wrapped one around his girlfriend and son who was soaked from holding on to his 'mother.'

"Come on, my mom is expecting him."

Paul led Kat and Joseph to the car as he strapped three boards to the roof of his car and Kat's board to the Impala. He instructed the boys on how to remove it so that it wouldn't inflict damage onto Dean's car. Dean and Sam drove off back to Kat's loft.

The drive over to Paul's mother was silent. Paul stopped the car in the driveway and put it in park.

"We're here."

"Aww. Baby boy its time to say goodbye." Kat said to Joseph.

"I no baby." Joseph grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"I know bebe, you're a big boy. I love you so much. Aren't you gonna miss me?"

Joseph didn't reply he just wrapped his arms around Kat's neck and started to cry. Kat stepped out of the car hanging on to Joseph with the towel still wrapped around them.

"I don't want mummy to leave!" Joseph started to sob harder and harder and Kat and Paul started to join in. They were sitting on the porch when Paul's mom came out.

"Hey." She put a hand on Joseph's back. "What's wrong tigger?"

"Mummy's leaving me!" Joey sobbed into Kat's shoulder. Paul's mother looked at Kat sympathetically then sat down next to them.

"She's not going to be gone forever tigger. She just has to help her brother out for a bit." Kat looked up at the woman she considered her second mother.

"How—"

"I told her earlier when Joseph and I came to change."

"I thought this might happen so I went out and got you something." Paul's mother went back into the house and returned shortly with a gift. "Open it." She instructed Kat. Kat unwrapped it, and Joseph, who had stopped crying and turned his head to find out what the mystery gift was, and asked what a _Wet Cab _was.

The three adults laughed.

"No." Kat said. "It's a WEB CAM. You see if I plug this into my laptop and turn it on we can see each other no matter how far apart we are."

"Cool! Magic toy!"

"Thanks" Kat hugged her 'mother' while avoiding suffocating the young boy.

"Anything for my family." She always admired Kat. She met the girl when she was 14 and thought she was one of Paul's random girls but when she started to talk to the girl she realized that this one was something special. When Kat had opted to be little Joey's mother in place of his real mother she told Paul that night that Kat was something special and that he should never let her go.


	7. Bittersweet Goodbyes

Just to clarify, because I didn't specify Dean and Sam's ages, I don't remember what I had put previously for their ages but for creativities sake lets me just clarify Kat is 16, Paul is 18, Sam is 20 and Dean is 24.

**Chapter 7: Bittersweet Goodbyes**

Paul and Kat returned to the loft after along tearful goodbye to Joseph.

"'Bout time you got back"

"Dean close your mouth I hate seafood."

"What seafood this is pizza?"

"No Dean," Sam took another bite out of his cheese pizza and chewed until he was satisfied. He opened his mouth revealing the contents while Kat finished his sentence for him.

"See food."

"Uh-huh, whatever dude, you guys want in on this." He pointed at to pizza that had two slices left.

"Uh, no that's alright, Paul you go ahead I'm just going to take my medicine and start packing." Paul turned towards Kat and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You sure bebe."

"Positive."

"Spell AIDS." The two laughed at their little joke and Kat went to the bedroom to retrieve her pills.

"I don't get it." Dean simply stated.

"Just spell AIDS for me." Paul asked.

"A-I-D-S" Dean replied not knowing where this is going.

"Are you positive?" Sam snickered as Paul sat there with a smirk on his face.

"Yea I am." Sam and Paul burst out in a fit of laughs as Kat returned with her bottle commenting on the level of immaturity. "Wait!" Dean stopped them. "I don't get it."

"It's okay big brother" Kat when over and pinched her brother's cheeks. "Just sit there and look pretty."

"Heh, thanks that's awfully kind of ya."

Sam watched curiously as his sister downed two pills and chased them with a glass of water. She turned back around to see Sam looking at her inquisitively.

"Yo, Curious George, wanna stop with the looks?"

Sam Cleared his throat. "Yea fine."

"I'm going to go pack. You guys can each grab a couch and I'll get the pillows and blankets again."

"Hey why can't we get the beds again? I have a serious back ache."

"Quit your whining Dean I tell your lying, I'm the one that started that remember."

"…Shit"

"That's right bitch."

"Skank."

"Hey don't call my girl a skank."

"It's okay Paul, inside thing."

Dean went up to Paul and leaned on his shoulder. "Yep, and you're still on the outside."

Paul smirked. "Not for long." He quickly grabbed Kat and ran into the bedroom with her.

"Hey!" Dean started to bang on the door that quickly became locked. "What the hell do you think you're doing with our sister! She's 16 damnit!"

"Were just saying goodbye Dean, get your head out of the gutter." Kats words were followed by some giggles and Paul whispering something along the lines of _the best goodbye you ever had._ Dean turned to Sam for some back up when he was soon covered in two blankets and had two pillows thrown at his head before a loud bang signalled the door had been closed again.

"Smooth Dean, really smooth."

"….Shut up Jerk."


	8. VIPODs and Vacations

Just to clarify a VIPOD is what I call my Video IPod. This is just a stupid filler chapter until I can think of something dangerous for them to get into. I'm thinking this will all lead up to a 'Devils Trap' type chapter.

**Chapter 8: VIPODs and Vacations**

Kat loaded her Dell Inspiron 6000 laptop in Dean's trunk along with her new webcam and cherished electric guitar, as Paul hoisted her duffel and suitcase into the car. The trunk snapped shut and the couple stood embracing each other.

"Alright bitches lets get this show on the road." Dean remarked tying to separate Paul and Kat. Sure he liked the guy, but he was still banging his baby sister. Kat gave Paul a punch in his shoulder and got into the backseat. Sam and Dean said a friendly goodbye and slipped into the car. Kat watched through the back window until Paul was out of sight. After he had gone she turned to her brothers.

"So, what exactly are we doing?"

"Lets see, I found a couple of jobs that seem up our alley, there is an abandoned town up near Richmond, Virginia that people seem to be going missing near; or there is bloody death of a newlywed couple…uh"

"No." Dean stopped Sam.

"What's that suppose to mean, 'No'? " Kat asked. What had gotten into her brother, the last she remembered he lived for this shit.

"We're headed north."

"Ohh Vacation!" Kat started humming the tune _Vacation all I ever wanted, vacation had to get away._ She didn't dare sing in front of her brothers. "Don't tell me, New York, no...Jersey? Nah you don't seem like the Jersey type. Please don't tell me we are headed to a Dakota."

"No. We're headed to see dad." Kat tensed. Her father. As far as she was concerned he was dead. He pawned her off on the school when he decide it was tough raising a teenage girl when dealing with the Supernatural.

"Where is he?" _Where is he _Kat thought Sam was crazy for asking. He should have hated him as much as she did.

"Kamloops."

"Sorry I don't have any cereal."

"Funny Dom, I mean Dad…he's up in Kamloops."

"Where the fuck is that?"

"It's one thing to have to hear you swear but do you have to do it so god damn often?"

"Answer me Dean." Dean half-coughed half-mumbled.

"Robitussin."

"I said CANADA!"

"Whoa. Canada? As in igloos and Eskimos wearing snowshoes and giant fish?"

"Where did you get that impression from?"

"Well. The Olympics when Vancouver got to do their big Canada performance thing-a-ma-gigger, that's what it was." Sam turned to his sister with a disbelieving look on his face.

"You know Kat, you of all people should know that looks can be deceiving."

"You know what?" She was getting pissed at Sam. He was so quiet but him and his looks said a million words. "You've been Mr. Curious George, Philosophical, "I'm dark, cryptic and emo so pity me." Ever since you came to pick me up."

"ME! I was the one that had to calm you down and stop you from shooting your brother again." Kat looked over at Dean's ear which was still covered in gauze. She saw him take his eyes off the road for a split second to look at her. Damn did she ever feel guilty for shooting Dean…_it was more a graze though…plus I was stoned, its not like I knew what I was doing. But that doesn't make it right._

"Hey I'm talking to you." Sam lightly slapped Kat in the face so that she would answer his question, but she had been zoning out not listening to him. She pulled out her VIPOD and turned to the screen searching for her play list that consisted of her 2 favourite bands to calm down to. Nada Surf and Ok Go!

"Someone's PMSing." Dean half whispered to his brother.

Kat mind awoke feeling warm blankets and a crappy spring mattress underneath her. She listened carefully for her brothers before she gave any sign that she had awoken. She heard the shower running and someone humming. _Enter Sandman…definitely Dean. Thank God. _She was not in the mood to deal with Sam. Her stomach grumbled loudly, _oh well looks like I have to get up now_. She opened her eyes and rotated her shoulder with a loud crack. She turned on her back and scratched her arms.

"You know I always wondered why **every** morning you crack your left shoulder and scratch your arms in long lines."

"Mmm." She stretched one more time. "I don't know, its subconscious, I guess it wakes me up."

"Right, you want some food?"

Kat didn't even answer. She dove for the burger that Dean was chewing on and stole his fries and ketchup.

"Yours was in the bag you freak."

"Mm—can't---wait---JUICY!"

" You're starting to sound like him now." Sam walked out with a towel around his waist and walked over to the bag of burgers. Kat just acknowledged his words with soft 'yeah.' Kat pulled out a hoodie and sweatpants from her duffel to change into.

"You know for a skank you really cover up."

"Huh?"

"All you wear are hoodies and zip-ups with your jeans. But when it comes to swimming you really are a whore."

"Thanks Dean." Kat sank back into the bed with her burger not knowing what to think of her brother's comment.

"I didn't mean…_sigh_…" He noticed his half-sister had finished scarfing down her burger looking parched. "Here." He handed her his Pepsi and she took a pill container from her bag and used the drink to down two pills. Dean looked from the container to his sister. They were caught in a staring contest until his eyes flashed realizing her sadness. "It's getting late." He took off his jeans and put on another t-shirt and went over to his sister wrapping his arms over her protectively.

"I thought we were going to a bar tonight." Dean looked at his brother and told him he'd rather stay with his sister. Dean and Kat fell asleep in the same bed as Sam went to his own and stared at the two figures that were quickly falling deep into sleep.

"There more a like than they'd like to admit…then I'd like to admit." He saw his baby sister give a quick shudder and he stood up to adjust their covers. He bent down and kissed his sister on her forehead.

"Love ya."


	9. Electric Blue Electric Guitar

Hey you guys, hopefully this chapter will make sense I'm a little drowsy on painkillers and my ear is throbbing like a bitch cuz I had to go to a surgeon to remove scar tissue from it. I won't gross you with the details. Hope you like.

**Chapter 9: Electric Blue Electric Guitar**

The trio were on the road again heading for British Columbia, Canada in search of their father. Sam had taken over the driving shift while Dean was listening to some Black Sabbath.

"Dom would you cut it out!" Dean ordered more than asked as he turned to his baby sister in the backseat who was sprawled out playing her electric guitar to Black Sabbath's _Sabbath Bloody Sabbath_.

"No."

"Come on you've been doing that for hours. That built-in amp is going to be the death of me."

"Hey you're the one that insisted we keep driving for hours at a time."

"Well soon it will be you're turn and I can relax."

"Sorry big bro, ain't happening."

"Look I know I told you before if you ever drove my car I'd kill you but Sammy and I are really tired."

"Love to help ya but I seriously can't. I failed my learner's permit twice."

"WHAT!" Dean sat up straight.

"Are you serious?" Sam commented from the driver's seat.

"Yea." Sam and Dean burst out laughing. "You know you guys could stop being dicks for once and act mature."

"Whatever." Dean said as he slumped back down. They past a road marker and Kat stopped playing. _Oh! FOOD! _Kat thought. "Sam," she whined I need to go to the bathroom pull over at the next diner.

"No we're not stopping Kat; we're on a tight schedule." Sam responded.

"_Sigh_ Fine, but if I get blood all over Dean's seat it's your fault." She bluffed knowing how when she was twelve her brothers were uncomfortable with their sister's 'female problems.'

"AGHHHH STOP NOW…LA LA LA LA LA . SAM DO WHAT SHE SAYS. I'M NOT LISTENING." Dean started to sing along with Ozzie to avoid the conversation.

The trio stopped at the diner, swallowed their meal as soon as it hit the table and left for the local motel.

"Shit."

"What?" Sam and Kat both turned to their older brother.

"I don't think we have enough cash to pay for the room."

"Lemme handle that." Kat took the money her brother did have and walked over to the Check In, in her grey booty shorts and a long sleeve black shirt that had a deep neck.

Three minutes later Kat came back with keys in hand and change to spare.

"Guy's simply can't resist tits."

"Nice to know you have your weapons but there is no way we can survive the rest of the trip on $13.40" Dean simply stated and looked over at his brother.

"Looks like we're finding ourselves a gig." Sam replied with his 'matter of fact tone."

They took their duffels into the room and Sam and Kat carried their laptops. Before Dean locked up his car Kat ran back outside and grabbed her guitar. Dean mumbled under his breath.

"I think I got something. Check it out. There are some mysterious cases of children coming down with pneumonia." Sam told his brother and began to read off parts of the story that was online.

"Shh!" The boy's looked over at Kat who was sitting on the bed with her laptop and webcam set up. She was talking to someone.

"Who you talking to?" Dean walked over and said 'hi' to Paul and Jacob who were on the other end of a video conference.

The boys headed out after an hour impersonating investigators to find out what is happening to these kids. It was nine at night and the boys still weren't back. That's what she'd always hated about the 'road trips' her family took, they would constantly be moving between time zones and her brothers constantly 'lost track of time' as they put it. Kat knew they were trying to make money so that they could pay for their expenses and wanted to be included. Too bad Sam and Dean didn't feel the same way. She remembered that she saw a sign for a bar not to far off when they drove up.

The light bulb in her head light up. Open Mic Night. Kat grabbed her electric blue electric guitar that was in her case and locked the motel on her way out.

The boys were done 'detectiving' for one day and Dean decided if they 'played nice' they could score free beer.

Kat handed the bartender her fake id and flirted with him until he agreed to let her up on stage later and handed her a free beer. Kat kicked it back and relaxed; trying not to work up any nerves. A few moment's later Kat was up on stage accompanied by her guitar, or as she liked to call it, her wingman. Kat started strumming her guitar and sang to '_Monster Hospital_' By Metric. Her voice rang out to the crowed who was amazed. Her voice was almost like the lead singer of Metric's but had more of an Ashlee Simpson rasp to it. Perfect rock voice.

Dean and Sam pulled up to the bar.

"Great," Dean said. "Open Mic Night, this is totally going to be a buzz kill."

"Yea but check it out however much money get's collected in the jar when your singing you get to keep. Its too bad you don't sing well, you could have pulled a Britney Spears in _Crossroads_."

"Dude how do you even know that?" Dean stopped his brother and was going to continue to insult him until he noticed the pain in Sam's eyes.

"It was Jess' favourite movie."

"Sorry man."

"It's okay."

They entered the bar and heard some girl onstage who was now singing Metric's _Succexy._

"Not to bad, eh? Now if we could just find some chicks to help us out." Dean turned to Sam who's glare was frozen on the stage. There stood their sister, who wasn't even legal to be in the bar, onstage singing her heart out in a tiny outfit that was earning a lot of money in the 'artist's jar.'

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Dean started to head over to the stage when Sam stopped him.

"Wait till she's done her set."

"What? Are you fucking kidding me, look at all those pedophiles undressing her with their drunken eyes! I'm not letting that happen."

"Dean, take a look at the jar. Just let her finish." Sam was right, the jar was full to the top with money for Kat. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I never---"

"Yea."

"She sings like a----"

"Yea."

The pair sat at the bar and when Kat was done her set they stood up so that she would spot them. Kat walked to the bar and gave Dean a look. He knew she was pleading with him to stay quiet until they got the money. Kat looked up at the bartender who was impressed. Kat had to admit he was hot, but she was taken. The bartender gave her the money and another drink.

"Here sweetie, why don't you swallow that. After that performance I bet you're a bit parched." The bartender eyed the drink and Kat got a knowing chill.

"Only if you have one with me." Dean looked at his sister at this remark. He watched as when the bartender tuned around to get the money for Kat she switched the bartender's drink with hers. She swallowed the mug in one big gulp, took the money and thanked the man as she left. Her brothers followed her to the parking lot two minutes later.

"First off I don't approve of you sneaking out, second of all I don't approve of your clothes and third I never want you drinking until you're legal." Dean said as he approached his sister.

"First off Sam's only 20 so he's not even old enough to drink and you took him to a bar, second off you can't order me around I can leave when I want. I've been living on my own long enough and third I don't approve of you spending our money on beer."

"Hey! I wasn't going to spend our money on beer, I was gonna find some chicks to buy it for us. Anyway what was with that stunt you pulled switching drinks with the bartender."

"Lets just say he's gonna get real drowsy and wake up god only knows where, with no memory of tonight."

"What!"

"He slipped something in my drink."

"That son of a bitch I'm gonna kill him." Dean was marching back to the bar when Kat pulled him back and handed Sam her guitar to put in the trunk.

When they got back to the motel Kat took the wad of cash out of her case and began to count it.

"SCORE!"

"What?"

"$1507"

"That should last us for a while." Sam whispered in a low voice.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you would be happy. This means we could actually go to a supermarket at get food to eat."

"Well I don't approve of my sister's behaviour."

"God, you're starting to sound like Dean now."

"Watch it!" Dean emerged from the bathroom in black boxers and wet hair. He went over to the bed where the money was in piles.

"How'd you do?"

"$1507"

Dean looked at his brother. "As much as I hate to admit it Sammy, she has a point. I mean a few songs and she makes fifteen hundred dollars? Might be worth it." Dean moved the money aside and laid in bed.

"Yea maybe." Sam whispered to his siblings. Sam changed into his PJ's and told Kat to turn off the light. She then climbed in bed with Dean and went to sleep.

Outside, in the motel parking lot the man who had been following the young tan and dark-haired beauty he had seen at the bar disposed of his lit cigarette as soon as the lights in her motel room went off. He drove off and was to arrive at dawn the next morning.


	10. Slices, Strangers and Shockwaves

**Caution, this chapter contains talk of cutting and sexual assault**

**Chapter 10: Slices, Strangers and Shockwaves**

The man returned at seven in the morning and looked around the parking lot searching for the car that the girl was in the night before. No sign of the Impala. The man decided to check and see if there was anyone in the room. As soon as he opened his door to step out he saw her 20 year-old brother come back.

"Close call" He whispered to himself knowing that her other brother was still inside the motel room. He carefully watched as the 20 year-old exited the car with a bag of food and return to the motel.

It was half past eight before the man saw any kind of movement from the room. He saw the same boy exit the room heading to the car and the other one follow a few seconds.

"Damn, I wonder if she is still in there." No sooner had the man spoken the words to his empty car then he saw the girl in what looked to be a pair of boxers and a AC/DC t-shirt come out to yell at her brother.

"Dean. What the fuck man? Why can't I help you guys? You come all the way to Florida so you could get my help and you guys up and ditch me."

Sam turned around and answered for his brother. "We went to get you so that you could help with killing the demon that killed mom, and other than that you're going to sit in the motel and wait for us to comeback and continue our trip." Sam's voice was firm and without another word he got into the passenger seat of the '67 beauty as Dean turned on the engine and drove up. The man, who had watched the whole debacle, was confused as the word demon was used. He brushed it off and watched the slim girl enter her room again.

Kat was pissed. She had given up valuable time with her little boy and boyfriend to help out her family. Her family that deserted her, her family that trained her as a hunter and cast her off as soon as she showed signs that she was a wild hunter that couldn't be controlled. Kat looked at her duffel that was at the edge of the bed. She reached over and took out her pills, her anti-depressants. She thought back on her family and how it had caused so many problems for her…

She thought of her 13th birthday and how it had cursed her to this medication.

It was her first year at boarding school and her first birthday away from family. She was sure she'd get a phone call from her father and even hoped that her brothers would drop in. No such luck she remembered the feeling in her heart and how she thought she was worthless and no one loved her. She remembered. She remembered turning to the cold blade for love. She had sliced up her right arm so badly that even now when she looked at it she could see the dark marks.

Her brothers never knew what happened. A teacher had found out Kat was cutting herself and sent her to the nurse's office. It was a month after her 13th birthday that she had been introduced to the world of anti-depressants. Her family was called to try and be notified but they had never answered the calls, the doctor gave up realising this was probably the reason the young teen had cut her self.

Kat brought herself back to the motel, where she sat with the pills in hand. She took out her dagger and took it, along with the small container, to the bathroom. She turned on the tap and poured out her bottle. She then turned to her dagger and lifted up her shirt. She opted to go for her stomach because she was disgusted with herself. She looked down at the smooth tone gut and only saw hate, loneliness, and disgusting fat. She raised the knife to her stomach when she heard the door open and close. Her brothers. Kat hid the dagger in one of the drawers along with her empty pill container.

"You guys are back so soon." She opened the bathroom door expecting to see her brother but instead was faced with a man in his mid 30s with short flowing brown hair and blue-green eyes.

"Sorry mister you've got the wrong room."

"I don't think so." The man walked over to Kat and held her arms tightly. He looked down at her face and was aroused by her. The smell of her hair was exactly how he'd imagined it would be. Kat's mind was racing she tried to move but she was frozen. She tried to tell her mind to kick him in the dick or give him a couple of jabs in the stomach but her body wouldn't respond. _Pull it together Kat; you're a hunter for god sakes _she thought to herself. Nothing.

"What do you want?" It took all her strength to muster up the question. _Great Kat you can talk but you can't move_ she kept taunting herself.

"I saw you at the bar yesterday," he answered "that was a large wad you walked out with."

Kat relaxed a bit. _Thank god, he only wants to rob me, it's to bad for him Dean took the money. _"Sorry my Brother walked has it."

"Shit…well, as long as I'm here I might as well take the conciliation prize." He pushed Kat on to the bed and climbed on top of her. Kat still couldn't move her body was paralyzed with fear. The man didn't like her so still and submissive. 

Kat screamed out in pain. She could move again, granted now with the added pain of a few cracked ribs. She punched the man once and he sat up straddling her. He licked off the blood on his mouth and pinned both Kat's arms to the bed with one hand as he took his other hand and slid it up her shirt. He pressed his face against hers and began to kiss her as she screamed and bit him. This only made him more persistent. He put his hands down her boxers and she started to cry, his every touch burned her skin. When started to kiss her neck she tried to call out for Dean and Sam but she was quickly quieted when he rammed the ribs he had cracked earlier. Kat knew her brother's weren't coming and as much as she tried she wasn't getting out of it. But hell if she didn't try. He took off her, exposing her bare breasts and moved down to her boxers. He pulled them off and took his time between her legs. Kat was now sobbing loudly trying to resist every unwelcome movement that was pleasuring her. She tried to kick him but his weight was pinning her against the greasy motel bed. He slipped on a condom and undressed himself. He laid back ontop of her and took advantage of her; twice. He taunted her in her ear when she came for him, he humiliated her. When he felt like he took all he could from the teenager. He dressed and punched her a few more times.

He grabbed her under her chin. "You say anything to anyone, and I'm coming after you and you're brothers."

Kat just cried silently.

He shook her furiously.

"You understand me!"

She whispered a yes. He then threw her against the wall and used his foot to kick her ribs until he saw she was unconscious. He made his getaway.

It was now 10 at night and the boys came back to the motel after hitting on some girls in the bar, celebrating the death of the demon that had hurt the children. Dean opened the door hating that his sister was going to on the other side of the door waiting to yell at them. Dean and Sam both entered the room with their eyes closed and their arms protecting their faces. When they heard nothing and felt nothing being thrown at them they opened their eyes. Dean and Sam scanned the room for their sister until Dean saw her, his baby sister. She was laying naked against a wall with blood trailing down her stomach. Dean rushed over to her side as Sam went over to her bag to get her clothes. She had been unconscious for over 12 hours. Dean winced as he saw the white rib bone sticking out of his sister's skin.

"Damn, she's lost a lot of blood. We should have never left her. She told us Sammy. She wanted to come. Sh—She." Dean couldn't finish. He was cradling his sister's body against his. Sam came over with tears in his eyes and dressed her with Dean's help. Sam carried his sister to the backseat of the Impala and laid her down. He sat next to her never wanting to leave her alone, wanting to protect her forever. Dean however had only one thing set in his mind now, vengeance. When they entered the emergency room they quickly got a nurse to aid them. Sam laid his sister on the hospital gurney as carefully as he could. Two doctors ran out and wheeled the teen into the surgery for the protruding rib bone. The nurse stayed with two brothers and took down the information of what they had come home to. As soon as the brothers mentioned that she was lying naked against the wall, the nurse rushed into the room with the doctors to notify them of the sexual assault.

Over the next few hours Kat has still not regained consciousness. The doctor went over to the young girl's brothers and told them that because she had not awoken they would have to give permission of the SART kit. Sam agreed and Dean sat there with a tight jaw. Someone had touched his sister without her permission. Not cool. Dean watched as the SART nurse went over to where he assumed his sister laid in intensive care. One of the ribs had punctured her lungs and after the surgery to re-align her ribs and drain the blood from her lungs they were denied from seeing her until SART test proved that one of her brother had not done it to her, and if not the SART test, then the used condom that the police had found in the motel room.


	11. Belated Dominos

**Chapter 11: Belated Dominos **

It had been two weeks to the day when Sam and Dean walked in on their sister's unconscious body lying on the floor. Two weeks and she still hadn't awoken from the slumber that consumed her. Kat had been moved to her own room as soon as she has stabilized and Sam had not left her side, neither had Dean until that morning. Sam had wondered what Dean was thinking when he pushed the uncomfortable chair back and walked out without a word. Sam looked at the bruises on his sister's face where the man punched her, they were lighter than they previously were but they were still noticeable. Sam was angry with Dean, all he could think of was vengeance and Sam thought that was childish. Dean hadn't shed a tear since they got to the hospital and Sam was had yelled at him for it the first night they spent with Kat.

"All you can think about are your little vendettas first against the demon and now against this guy. We need to focus on her right now, she NEEDS us." Dean hadn't replied to this comment, he just held his sister's hand.

"Kat," Sam voice rang in the empty room "sweetie, I'm so sorry. I love you so much. When we were first headed to pick you up I wasn't sure if it was the right thing. I still thought of you as a half-sister because we had gotten so distant over the years that you were away. I hate myself for leaving you alone for all that time, leaving you unprotected. The nurse said that in you're medical file it says you're anti-depressants. I can't belive you wouldn't tell us, heh, I guess that's what those pills were eh? Well at least Dean and I solved the mystery of why you wear long sleeves." He placed his hand in hers while he took his other hand and held her scarred right arm. "I need you to know you can talk to me, you know I'm not like Dean. You know that. You and Dean might have been 'Thing One' and 'Thing Two' when we were little and you never left his side, but you _know_ that I'm the one you can talk to. Guys, drugs, sex, how you're feeling…even if you tell me you hate me and wish I was dead…I don't care as long as you talk to me and Kat…you can't do that when you're asleep. I need you to wake up. Please." Sam laid his head down in the bed so that he was sobbing into the sheets. He felt something twitch in his hand but thought nothing of it.

Kat slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the light. She looked down and saw her hand in Sam's. His head was down and he had his other had over her scarred arm. Her stomach dropped. Her scars, the bathroom. It slowly came back to her, throwing the pills down the drain, the door opening, the man…what he did. She realized now that she was in the hospital and that her ribs were throbbing as her blood pumped through her body. She took her other hand and reached over to ruffle Sam's hair. As soon as she did he looked up. _Shit_ she thought.

"I, um, thought you were asleep." Kat took in Sam's dishevelled appearance. He had tear's running from his eyes. She reached over and wiped them away.

"Did you hear what I said?" Kat thought for a moment trying to figure out what Sam meant. He looked at her when she remained silent he sighed. "Guess not." He stood slowly and engulfed her in a hug. Kat groaned slightly from the pressure on her ribs as she sat up for the hug.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Sam backed away quickly trying not to hurt her anymore than he felt he did.

"No. It's fine, really." She moved over in the hospital bed and patted the empty space next to her. Sam was careful as he climbed in next to her. He was sitting up straight as she laid her head on his stomach. He laid his arms around her protectively.

"I'm never, ever leaving you again. Do you hear me? Ever." Sam chocked out his words as he bit back the tears that overwhelmed him. Kat couldn't stop now. The time she spent alone at school she never cried. After a month with the brothers, she was the biggest cry baby she'd ever met and in this moment she didn't care. She started to soak her brother's shirt with tears and they both sat their crying as hours past.

It had been five hours since Kat had awoken, the doctors came and went and she was getting stronger. Well, she could sit up now but was in no state to take on a supernatural being.

"Where's Dean." Kat was nervous, when she first awoke she thought he went to change his clothes and shower because Sam said he never left her side. But if that was true, where was he.

"I don't know."

"Can't you call him?"

"No cells in the hospital, and right now I don't feel like leaving you alone." Kat smiled, with Sam by her side she felt like she was on top of the world. She hoped that everything would stay exactly like it was, she never wanted to go back to when she was 13 and cursed.

An hour later Dean entered the room and was overcome with a sick feeling as he saw his sister's bed was empty. Sam entered the room with two coffees and it didn't take Dean five seconds to get in his face.

"Sammy you were supposed to stay with her. Where the fuck is she? Oh my god, what if that sicko came back for her, if that's true Sam I'm gonna kill you myself." Before Sam could answer, Dean heard a toilet, in the bathroom that was connected to the hospital room was attached to, flush and out walked their sixteen year-old sister.

"If you kill Sam, I'll kill you." Dean looked back and forth between Kat and Sam. Sam was smiling and Kat sat there with a look of disbelief on her face.

"What?" Dean asked

"Not even a hug for your sister?" Dean didn't waste anytime after Kat's comment. He went over and hugged his sister almost as hard as Sam had. "You're chocking me!" Dean stopped.

"I will always protect you, you hear me? Always and Forever." Sam excused himself from the room leaving Kat her coffee and let the two have a moment.

"Where were you?" Kat and Dean were now sitting on the bed and his arm was around her shoulders. "I woke up and it was just Sam and I was waiting for you to come back…I thought you left me."

"Hey" Dean lifted Kat's head by her chin, she gave a shudder when it reminded her of how the man that had violated her grabbed her by the chin, "I will never leave you."

"You did before." Dean was shocked. He can't believe his sister felt that way.

They sat there for a couple minutes while Dean soaked it all in. He finally moved and reached for something in his pocket.

"Here." He handed Kat a velvet box that had a bow on it. She opened the box and started to cry. In the box was a leather necklace with a silver domino pendant. The domino had two divots on the top and six on the bottom.

"So this is what you were doing?"

"It's not that easy finding a domino pendant."

"It's beautiful."

"Try it on." Kat pulled the necklace out of the box.

"It's heavy."

"Heh, what did you expect." Kat didn't answer; she just placed the necklace over her neck and gave Dean a hug. "Happy belated 16th birthday Dom."


	12. A Phone call and a Release

**Chapter 12: A Phone call and a Release**

"Hey." Kat was sitting in the motel room the night she got out of the hospital. It had been almost a month since the unknown man had violated her and just sitting in the motel room gave her the chills. She had placed her laptop on her bed and was sitting cross legged, fidgeting with her hands, as she talked to Paul via Webcam.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened." Paul hadn't talked to the trio for a month and he knew it was serious. He had planned to go and find them until he realized he didn't know where to start.

"Umm" Kat squirmed at the question. She still didn't like to talk about what happened because to talk about it meant to admit it actually happened. Kat took a deep breath and told her boyfriend the story.

"Are you okay?"

"The doctors kept a close eye on my, I'm still a little sore but it should heal up soon."

"No, I mean are _you _okay?" Paul knew Kat's history with the blade and was there to help her through rough patches. Even when they were on there "off again" mode in their relationship, he still checked up on her.

"I guess I am. I mean, I don't really know what to think yet."

"Where are you guys?"

"No, you're not coming here."

"But-"

"I said no, it's too dangerous"

"I can handle myself, I'm older than you I think I can handle spells and over-sized dogs."

"I'm sorry Paul I'm not taking that chance." She turned off the Webcam without another word. Kat was confused about everything in her life. She has barely started the trip with her brothers and already she was back to where she was before. Lost and Alone, solitary, or so she thought. "I'm going to take a walk."

"The doctors said it was best if you rested for a bit." Kat looked at Dean and it's as if they could read each other's mind. "Take my jacket, and don't stray okay?"

"Yea fine." Kat grabbed her duffel and Dean helped her put on the jacket. She left the motel and started walking down the road. It was closing in on 7pm and it was getting dark but Kat didn't mind, she lived for the night. When she was a good distance away, near a tree-line, she opened up her duffel and took out a stash she had hidden in her bag. She slumped her self against a tree trunk and lit the joint. As she inhaled the drugs she sighed softly. The tears were coming down her face again as she looked back on everything, her mother's death, which she remembered only parts of, learning to hunt, being dumped off by her father, without her brothers, and no one to turn to. It was Kat's first week at boarding school when she had her first real taste of drugs. Sure she had smoked a couple cigarettes when a couple of kids pressured her into it, but she had never tried weed before. The marijuana had been her comfort; it had let all her pains fade away and her memories blur together, even if it was only momentary. Kat's tears stopped and she was baked out of her mind. She looked up into the dark star-filled night.

"Shit, Dean's probably throwing a hissy fit." Kat told herself. But now she was more concerned about the cold, sure Dean had given her his jacket to keep warm but for some reason she was still freezing her butt off.

It was quarter after nine and Kat had finally returned.

"Where were you?" Dean's voice was calm and cool. Not good, he knew something was up.

"I just had some things to think about." Dean approached her and helped her removed the jacket. "You know I'm not totally useless I can do that myself."

"Uh-huh." Dean grabbed Kat by the shoulders firmly so she would know he was serious. "Did you cut yourself while you were out there?" Kat's face turned red with embarrassment, the way Dean said it made her feel like shit for ever considering such a thing.

"No, I haven't in a while."

"You're lying."

"WHAT? No I'm not."

"Oh yea? What was you're dagger doing in the bathroom drawers along with you're empty pill bottle?"

Shit, he had caught her. "You went snooping."

"No, Sammy found them when he was looking for his shampoo."

Damn, if Sam had been in the room and not in the shower, Kat would have kicked his ass for making Dean think she was cutting herself, granted she had hid it there just before she attempted to.

"Strip down to you're underwear." Dean told his sister with an angry voice.

"Are you mad? I'm not stripping down to my knickers because you don't believe me."

"Kathleen, it's the only way I'm going to be certain." Kat had never heard her brother call her by her full name before. She knew now he would never get off his back. She took off her t-shirt and jeans and turned around until Dean was satisfied that she wasn't cutting herself.

"Since when do you have a tattoo of a pair of wings at the nape of you're neck?

"Hmm let's see, right about the time I got the pirate ship up the left side of my ribs." Dean was shocked her didn't realize this before, especially the night that they had found her.

"What pirate ship?"

"The one that's covered by the tensor."

"Oh…right then. Well I don't approve of you getting tattooed."

Before Kat could rebuttal Dean's phone rang.

"Hello." She could only hear Dean's side of the conversation. "What? What do you mean?...You said—Yea, Yes sir…we're okay, Kat got out of the hospital today……I left you 10 messages about what happened……no…because I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to talk to you about this….How do I know? Besides the fact that we're her goddamn brothers and she won't even tell us the details of what happened, and the fact that she hates your guts because you---Sorry sir…Yes sir." Dean turned to me and I dreaded what was coming, I knew with all the 'sirs' in his conversation that father dearest was on the other line. "He wants to talk to you."

"Hello."

"Kat baby?" God did she ever hate it when her father referred to her has a baby.

"No sorry she's not here right now but there is a sixteen year-old here by that name would you like to talk to her, no wait she doesn't want to talk to you. Sorry, looks like you're gonna have to call back when the baby shows up. Bye" She talked into the phone as sweetly as she could.

"British charm my ass."

"You know you love me big bro. So what did he tell you?"

"Well the gist of the call was a set of coordinates."

"I'll check it out." Kat pulled out her laptop and looked up the coordinates. "Well it's in Montana, so it's on our way up to Canada…looks like we've got a good three weeks of driving here till we get there, that's with you behind the wheel of course."

"Can you try to find the article on what we're supposed to hunt?" Kat was staring at the screen with her eyes dazed. After four years of getting stoned Kat could hold her own ground and keep a normal conversation, that is if the lights were dim and she didn't eat anything, but starring at the white page bugged her eyes out and her groan turned into a giggle, and then a fit of giggles. "What the fuck Kat?" Dean turned to the bathroom and banged on the door. "Sammy! Get out here now." Sam appeared after a few seconds with, of course, a towel around his waist.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, one moment she's totally normal and the next, she laughing her head off and not even stopping for a breath." Sam looked at his sister who was looking at him wide eyed and stifling a few snickers. Kat was still in her knickers and Sam was really getting freaked out now.

"Kat sweetie what are you laughing at?" Sam had a soft tone of voice that made Kat laugh even more.

"You two are absolutely atrocious, do you know that."

"What?" Sam asked

"You're absolutely horrid, the pair of you."

"Dean, is it just me or did she really get British all of a sudden." Dean walked over to his jacket that Kat had worn and smelled it, he handed it to Sam who threw it on the bed in disgust.

"Kathleen, did you smoke?"

"Dude is it recess?" She was purposely toying with them now.

"That's it she deserves this." Dean picked up his sister, ignoring the cries of pain, and put her in the bathroom, he removed the tensor from her ribs and pushed her under the shower and turned on the cold water.

"Dude what the duck are you foing?"

"You're staying in there until you sober up."

Kat's eyes readjusted. "I'm baked you crack whore, not drunk!"


	13. Presents and Possessions

Sorry it's been a while, it's the last few weeks of school and I have finals and provincials to look forward to. Yay…anyway just some more background for you guys, Kat is like I said before tanned, toned and has dark brown hair. She's about 5' 7'' and 16 years old. Kat's mom named her Kathleen because her pupils were a longer and more cat-like than most people. She is also has dextrocardia and situs inversus She pays for most of the motel costs and equipment costs on her credit card that has a low limit and so Dean still runs a few scams to keep the money coming. I think that's all you need to know for now.

**Chapter 13: Presents and Possessions **

It had been two months since the brothers had picked up their half-sibling from Miami Beach and they had finally figured out all the quirks to being on the road with each other again. Kat always got the motel room because she could always work the guy at the counter into giving them a better deal, any paying job they took or scams they ran would always get divvied up into four, a cut per sibling and the rest of the cash for the motel and gas. They had made their way past the border and staying in Richmond, B.C. for a bit before they continued to Kamloops.

"I'll be back in a bit."

"Where are you going?" Dean had gotten extremely overprotective of his sister not wanting her to go anywhere by herself in-case she made a stupid decision that would cost her her life.

Kat didn't answer, she was sick and tired of Dean and his attitude, and she turned around and left the motel room without another sound. She took the bus to Burnaby to check out the huge mall she had heard of. _Hope they have something for a 3 year-old boy._ It was coming close to Joseph's third birthday and it killed Kat that she couldn't be there so she would do the next best thing and send him a gift.

After 6 hours of searching and 21 phone calls from Dean, she found a cute Build-A-Bear Workshop where she picked out a chocolate brown bear, gave it a surfer's outfit, lightly stuffed it and put in a special recording of her own voice for her sweet baby boy. She asked the people at the counter if they could mail it to Florida and they agreed. She paid a steep price for shipping, handling, bear, and its accessories, the cost maxed out what she had left on her credit card and took her cut of the money the boys and her had earned.

She got back to the motel room starved to see her brothers leaving.

"Where are you guys headed?"

"Food." Sam grabbed his half-sister by the shoulders and pushed her out the door and along to the car with them. They found a cute little burger place and Kat almost died from hunger, _Shit, I can't believe I don't have any money left! _

"I'll have a cheese burger, fries, root beer, apple pie and chicken strips. Extra ketchup please." Sam ordered first and the waitress looked over to Kat for her order.

"I'm not hungry thanks." The waitress shrugged and turned to Dean.

"I'll have what he's having but add a couple more cheese burgers." The waitress' eyes bugged out of her head and she left. "Why aren't you eating? Thinking of adding Anorexia to your list of vices?"

"That's not funny Dean."

"Uh-huh, neither is the fact that we haven't eaten a full meal in 3 days and you tell the girl you're not hungry."

Five minutes later the girl returned with their food which took her three consecutive trips to deliver. Dean took a cheeseburger and fries and pushed it towards his sister along with his root beer.

"Next time don't blow you're money on a gift." Kat stared at him in shock. Dean always seemed to know what was going on in her head. "What can I say? I'm just as psychic as wiener boy over here." He nodded towards Sam.

Kat shook her head. "Crack whore." They all ate their lunch peacefully and then headed back to the motel. It was getting late and the boy's decided to head out for a drink while Kat stayed in.

They returned at 2 in the morning and they were wasted out of their minds that they had to leave Dean's Impala and take a taxi back to the motel. They both went to their respective beds and Dean shoved Kat over so he could fit into his. A half hour later Kat awoke with a start and noticed the bathroom light was on.

"Hello?" She got up from the bed and shivered as soon as the cold air hit her bare legs. She headed towards the bathroom and noticed a guy sitting on the rim of the bathtub in his boxers with a gun in his hand. He was mumbling things to himself and hitting himself on the side of his head occasionally. "Um, excuse me I think you have the wrong room." The man froze; he had gone from mentally ill to statuesque within seconds. He looked up at her with rapid movement. His red eyes pierced hers as they were stuck in a gaze. "Sa--!"

Sam sat up with a start thinking he heard his name. He glanced over at the alarm clock. 2:43 in the morning and he was still a little buzzed. He looked over at his brother and sister's bed and noticed she wasn't in the bed. He turned around and saw the bathroom light was on but the door was closed. Sam went to lie back down when he heard a whimper coming from the bathroom. He hoped to god his sister wasn't in their cutting herself. He walked over to Dean and shook him until he woke up.

"Dude, she's in the bathroom crying."

"Great." Dean replied sarcastically. They both walked over to the door. "Dom, you in there bebe?" No answer. "Dom?" Dean was now banging on the door.

"Maybe she—"Sam couldn't finish his thought, he just joined Dean on banging on the door. "Wait, wait!" Sam stopped Dean from rapping on the door.

"What."

"I thought I heard someone."

"What do you mean someone?"

Sam looked his brother intently in the eyes and went to his duffel and dug out a rifle containing rock salt and handed his brother another. Dean nodded to his brother and kicked open the door.

"Don't even think about it." Dean and Sam we're frozen to their spots and had sobered up instantly. The spirit had his arm wrapped around Kat's neck and his other arm was holding the gun to her temple. The spirit put his lips next to Kat's ears. "I warned you not to say anything stupid, but you couldn't help but call for you're brothers could you?"

While the spirit was focused on Kat Dean raised his gun and aimed over Kat's shoulder hoping to hit the man's spirit in the face. He cocked the rifle and shot it. Kat cried out in agony, Dean may have felt sober but his body didn't agree with his mind, he had hit Kat in the chest with the rock salt and the spirit was well aware of what the boys were trying to do. The demented man rose towards the ceiling and then turned into a black fog as it dove back down into Kat's mouth that was still open after her cry of pain. She slumped to the ground with her back against the bathtub.

"Kat!" Sam ran towards her and nudged her. She looked up at him her brown eyes now red and the shape of her pupils were more defined in a slit shape. "Dean he's got to her!" Dean ran back into the bedroom and got his dad's journal. By the time he got back to the bathroom Sam was unconscious on the filthy floor and Kat was playing with the gun.

"You know he really should know better than to go near someone with a gun." Dean did a double of the gun and noticed a bloody splotch on the hilt of the gun. He looked at his brother's head and sure enough there was blood seeping through his rich brown hair. Dean just opened the book to the exorcism and began to read the Latin out loud. He heard the gun cock and read faster as he looked up to see his sister's possessed body point the gun at the upper left part of her own torso. Dean finished the last words of Latin that was in the exorcism but it was too late he heard the gunshot. He looked up from the book and caught his sister's limp form as the spirit was ejected from her body and sent back to hell.

"Oh my god." Dean tried to apply pressure to his sister's wound but he was distracted to his own hand as he saw how much blood covered it in such few seconds. "Shit. Shit, Shit Shit. No, aww man, no this- no, Domino, open your eyes bebe-, oh god, uhh, Sammy, Sammy please help me out." He looked over to his brother's head which was still leaking a small stream of blood from its base. He positioned himself between his two unconscious siblings and yelled for help. "Somebody! Anybody HELP!" Dean began to sob uncontrollably as the front door burst open and a figure stood in the bathroom doorway within seconds. "Dad? Dad please help, I tried, but it was too late, and, please." His dad took out his cell phone and dialled 991. John looked down at his youngest soon and picked him up to lay him back on the bed. He returned to the bathroom and looked at his baby girl. He hadn't seen her since she was 12 years old, angry and yelling in his face. She had changed so much. He rested his back against the wall and slid down towards the floor and joined Dean in his crying fit.

They had spent six hours in the hospital waiting on news about Kat; Sam was already awake and had checked out of the hospital against the doctor's orders. After what felt like an eternity the doctor came out to speak with them. They stood and started bombarding the man with questions.

"Slow down, slow down. _Sigh_ You fellas are in luck. It looks like the bullet didn't hit any major arties; however she did lose a litre of blood. We're giving her some through and IV and she is wide awake if you'd like to go see her."

"How is that possible the gun was aimed right at her heart?" Dean asked.

"Well you're sister has dextrocardia and situs inversus they are two rare cases. Dextrocardia is a medical condition where a baby is born with her heart on her right side and situs inversus is where all her organs are on her opposite side, much like a mirror image. Now if she had one of the two conditions this could have been quite serious and complications may have arisen but thankfully in her case had both. Now the rock salt embedded in her chest, we removed a much as we could, sterilized the wound and wrapped it for her. It will cause her a great deal of pain so I suggest she rests for the next few weeks."

The three men ignored the doctor's last sentence and headed over to Kat's room which the nurse had pointed out for them.

"Hey!" Kat was bright and cheery for 9:30 in the morning and greeted her brothers with a warm smile that faded away when their father walked in. "What the fuck is he doing here."

"Watch your language missy." John did not want to start an argument but it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

"You have no right to come in here and talk to me like that."

"I'm you're father!"

"Since when!" She retorted back.

"Since your bitch mother decided to spring this one night stand on me." John didn't mean what he said; he let his temper get the best of him. Sam was quick on his feet and punched his dad square in the jaw. "Dean I need to speak to you outside." John spoke in a firm voice.

Dean didn't want to follow his father out of the room, but it was better if any conversation they had didn't take place in front of Kat.

"You're a real cunt do you know that?" Dean said as soon as they were outside.

"I need you to get Kat out of here and be in Kamloops by tomorrow. There is this old abandoned shack around the Thompson River. Meet me there tomorrow night. Dean agreed with a defeated sigh and watched the familiar scene his father walk away from him, leaving him with his siblings.


	14. Katseyes and Killers

Today was my last day of school and I'm hyped up on Jones Soda so I figured I'd write a cute little chapter. Sorry for the lack of posts. Stupid last days of school the teachers decide to give us shite loads of homework to "prepare" us for are finals that are happening next week tear So in between studying for that and going to Alcan, I hope that the FINAL CHAPTER will be up TOMRROW. Wish me luck as I wrap this up cuz everything is in my noggin working its way to my fingers!

**Chapter 14: Kats-eyes and Killers**

"We're getting you out of here" Dean said as soon as he re-entered the hospital room.

"This is because of him isn't it?" Kat screamed.

"Dom" Kat had never seen the look in her brother's eyes like she saw now. She could see that Dean didn't want to cause her any harm in her fragile state but he also had to follow his father's order.

"Dean, _sigh _I can't"

"Yes you can."

"No, I mean I _CAN'T. _Look the doctors said I need to take it easy, I got shot in the chest and barley made it okay? I mean—" Kat stopped and broke into a fit of coughs "I---I---won't let him----no." Kat stumbled between coughs.

"Dean I need to talk to you outside" Sam said.

"No Sam, Dad thinks we're close we have to do what he says. Do you want the thing that killed Jess and Mom to get away?"

"Don't you dare pull that card on me."

"Well do you?"

"If it means our little sister stays safe than yes."

Dean was shocked, this was not the response he was expecting, when did he become the one who was obsessed with killing the demon and Sam become the one that was so protective of the family they had.

"Look she'll be safe I promise."

"Dean I don't think-"

Kat interrupted him.

"Sam, just do what Dean says, if he thinks it'll be okay, it will be." Dean smiled at his sister; she was brave to even consider leaving in her state.

Sam went to talk to the nurses to about discharging Kat, because lets face it he is better with people than Dean, while Dean helped Kat get dressed with much embarrassment.

"I got it Dean."

"I think we should ask if you are allowed to wear _ahem_ that."

"A bra?"

"Yea, I mean your wound near your, and well the bandage will get in the way."

"Don't make this any worse than it is." Kat was embarrassed at her current situation. She had her hospital gown on and was trying to slip her bra on underneath. "Ohh Ow Owwie OW!"

"Dude, just turn around and I'll do it up for you."

"Easy for you to say, you're not standing naked in a paper gown while your sibling is helping you change."

"It's not like I've never seen you naked." Dean replied sick of his sister's antics. As soon as he noticed his sister's horrified look he cracked up.

"WHAT? WHEN" Kat shrieked as Dean stiffened.

"When, um me and Sam found you. The hotel, and the guy that um… you were against the wall." Much to Dean's relief Sam walked in and announced that they were all set to go.

Dean carried his little sister out to the Impala. As he laid her down on the back seat she screamed and grabbed at her bandage in pain. Dean stopped all his movements and widened his eyes.

"Sweetie, you okay? Can you breath, do we need a doctor? We need a doctor, someone come quick!"

"Dean…" Dean was still calling out for some medical attention. "DEAN!" Dean refocused his attention on his sister. "I'll be okay I just moved the wrong way."

"Are you sure, maybe we should get a second opinion." Kat half-heartedly slapped Dean.

"I'm fine you nitwit can we just hurry this up." Dean helped her lay across the backseats as comfortable as possible and paused. "What?" Kat asked.

"Nothing." He simply lifted her legs from the seat put a plastic bag under her shoes and made for the drivers seat.

Kat sat on the motel bed trying to instruct her brothers on how to pack her bags, and Sam thought she was enjoying it way too much.

"NO, NO, NO SAM! If you do that you'll wrinkle my shirt. We don't have irons; you're proof enough of that!" Sam just glared at his sister then picked up all her clothes, balled them up and stuck them in his sister's duffel as she groaned in pain for her shirts.

"Sammy take a seat we all need to talk."

"What?" Sam asked his brother shocked. "You, want a…well…chick flick moment?"

"I think it's necessary."

"Huh?" His sister joined in on the conversation.

"Listen, from everything we know about this demon, I can get into our heads and try and break us up."

"Never going to happen." They boys looked at Kat. "I mean it breaking us up…We are the 3 Musketeers, the 'Trio' if you will, the Hanson on hunting, the trifecta of killing."

"Come on Kat be serious." Sam commented. The truth was Kat knew if they started talking, the conversation would get back to the guy that raped and beat her, and that was a subject that was still a sore subject she was unwilling to talk about.

"We're talking and that's final."

"Okay, if you're going to make us share our feelings, lemme share this. You _she pointed to Dean_ are turning into DAD!"

"NO I'M NOT!" After what their 'father' had said to Kat in the hospital, Dean was not amused to be compared to the man.

"Yea you are, since when do you think you have the right to give us orders."

"I'd don't give you orders."

"Pssh the hell you don't" Sam joined in on the conversation now.

"Oh yeah? Give me one example." Kat and Sam immediately started overlapping each other's voices as the pointed out to Dean about a hundred examples.

"Not to mention what you made us pack up and leave the hospital just now." They both chimed together.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry."

"Did you just say you're sorry?" They asked in unison.

"YES! OKAY? If we have to work through this before we face off with this demon I'm going to have to face all of this. okay? Goddamn Mary-Kate and Ashley-finish each others words-twins." He finished under his breath.

"Um Dean" Sam tried to say seriously. "I hate to break it to you _he started to snigger _we're like four years apart and I have a penis."

"EWW SAM!" Kat was grossed out by the mention of any appendage her brother's had that she lacked because she was female.

"Alright let's just keep going okay." Dean moved from his seat on his bed to his sister's bed where both his siblings were. "Well I guess I'm going to have to start this off, being the oldest and all, _sigh _I guess all I have to say is that you guys are all I have and that I will always love you guys. I know growing up I had to be like a second dad to you Sammy, and I made you do as I said while dad was out hunting. But you have to understand all I was trying to do was protect you."

Sam tried to interrupt but Dean wouldn't let him.

"Can you guys wait till I'm done till you say anything. Dom…or Kat I should say heh, when you came into our lives I was mad that you were going to steal dad's attention from me and Sammy and become a burden I had to take care of. But one night, about a month after you joined us, you were talking in you're sleep, nothing coherent but just little mumbles so I went to sit next to you and you grabbed my hand. I started to listen to what you were saying and it was like hearing one side of a telephone conversation. I'm pretty sure you were talking to you're mom."

Kat had tears in her eyes.

"You told her how scared you were and how much you missed her. Then I was surprised when you mentioned that that you loved me and Sammy and even if it meant losing her, you would do it all over again to be with me and Sammy."

"I remember that." Kat choked out.

"I don't" Sam whispered feeling left out.

"I'm sorry to burst you're bubble Sam but she was a brighter five-year old than you ever were."

"Shut up." Sam said gloomily. Kat just moved over to Sam who was at the foot of the bed and hugged him, tying not to wince from the pain. "Your turn Sam." She said quietly.

"Um. What do I talk about?"

"Anything you're hiding from us about how you really feel."

"How I really feel?"

"Yea."

"What if you don't like it?"

"That's the point." Dean concluded and sat quietly for Sam to begin.

"Well I guess no matter where I start at, it all leads back to Jess. I really miss her, and a part of me will never forgive myself for leaving her that night. But…and this is the part I don't understand…I blame you Dean." _Ouch much? _"If you hadn't come to me that night and told me Dad was missing. Well, I never would have left, and I would have been there to protect her. And Kat, I hated how after we got so close, the moment Dean came to start being a close big-brother, you just left me in the dust. You tell me that you hate me for leaving you? Well I hated you just as much for leaving me. Both of you. Stanford was a place where I could find my own solace and stop depending on you guys. And now that that was interrupted by this son-of-a-bitch demon….I'm not stopping till it's dead."

"Um." They two other siblings were at a loss for words.

"Looks Sam. If I had any idea that coming to you would mean you hating me, I never would have called on you. I-I didn't know and you can't hold that against me. I just." Dean was blown away by his brother's confession. He knew this conversation was going to be deep, but he didn't know it was going to be _this _deep. "I really am sorry."

"I know Dean."

"And Sam, if hanging out with Dean and ditching you like that means that you felt anything like I felt while at boarding school, then I really am sorry, from the bottom of my heart."

"Thanks Kat, that means a lot."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Well it's getting late we better leave."

"Kat. We aren't going anywhere until we hear you're side."

_Shite, _she thought, _there was Dean being bossy again, _there was no way she was getting out of this.

"Okay. Well um I guess I don't have any major quarrels with you boys. Although, Dean when we were little you did kill my football with you're car."

"Soccer ball." Dean said trying to 'Americanize' her sports reference. He watched intently as his sister's brown cat-like pupils stretched thinner.

"Whatever. Um I guess what you guys really want to hear about is boarding school. Well you see I was a real loner at school, didn't feel like talking to anybody at first. I was the 'troubled child,' the creepy pyromaniac with her lighter. I didn't really think much about anything anyone thought about me. But when you guys stopped calling and asking about me, something in me snapped I guess. I just became this big bully and rampaged through the halls stomping down anyone in my path. Then I started to fall into a crowd that reflected me and how I felt, got into the whole drugs thing, started with the cutting and then the anti-depressants and such. The teachers suggested I focus myself on a sport to use all my built up energy towards. That's how I got back into surfing and started to hang out a lot more with Paul. I don't know what else I can tell you guys." Sure Kat was sharing her experiences with her brothers, doesn't mean she was ready to share with them how she felt about them, and if she got them talking about other stuff she was feeling, they would be sure to forget that pointer.

"You know you have to spill about that day back in Montana."

"Yea. Well…you guys left that morning, about 10 minutes after you left…or was it an hour. I don't know my mind is a little fuzzy about exact details but I was in the bathroom and I heard the door. I thought you guys forgot something and then I saw the guy. I asked him what he wanted and he said the money I won from 'Open Mic Nite" She tried to stop the tears from flowing but they ran from her eyes like open taps. Dean and Sam held one of her hands each and half-hugged her as they sat. "I told him you had it." She told Dean. "And so he said he'd take the constellation prize. I think he knocked me around a bit before he climbed on me. I don't really remember much after that."

Dean felt horrible. If he left the money at the motel he would have just taken it and ran off. But no he insisted on taking the money so that he and Sam could go out and celebrate after. It was his entire fault. "I'm sorry; I should have left the money with you. I didn't know."

"You never know do you!" Sam screamed at him. He was pissed at his brother's excuse for both of their problems. "You're just Dean-the-pretty-clueless-pretty-boy!"

"SAM STOP!" Kat got up and faced Sam. "Would you stop? For once? It's not his fault okay?"

"No Dom, its okay I get it." Dean grabbed a few bags from the room and started to pack up the car. Sam followed and Kat waited for her brother to come back to help her to the car. When neither Sam nor Dean returned, she grabbed the final duffel and headed to the car. Sam was in the back seat and Dean was at the trunk.

"Here." She handed Dean the bag.

"Sorry, I forgot you were injured." She simply smiled and hugged her brother.

"Wait" she half-screamed as he was about to close the trunk. She reached into her suit case and pulled out her _Killers _CD. Dean smirked at her.

"Fine, fine anything for my little sis." He shoved her lightly and they embarked the car for Kamloops.


	15. Incognito

Hey ppl. Hope you like the final chapter. BTW, I just wanted to share something I've noticed with you guys. Do you ever think that Jared Padaleki (sp?) should get paid by the number of times he screams 'No!' because it happens every 5 goddamn seconds. Anyway, enjoy.

**Chapter 15: Incognito **

After a few hours of driving the Winchester siblings entered the old abandoned shack.

"Dad?" Dean called out.

"Oh yes, lest we forget about Johnny boy." Dean glared at his sister and she stopped talking.

"In here." Their father called back.

Dean and Kat followed Sam to the next room.

"Took you guys long enough; we're on high alert."

"What? Why?" Sam asked concerned.

"I was tracking the demon and I was right on its tail…I guess I got too close because the trail vanished."

"You think they know we're after it and have the colt." Dean referred to the gun that their father had left with him at the hospital.

"Yea. Where is it?"

"In the car." Sam interjected.

"Mind getting it for me?"

"Uh—heh- no." Sam was thrown off by his dad's polite request. As soon as Sam left John's eyes went to Kat's. "You okay." He noticed Kat was swaying as she stood trying to keep her balance. Kat locked eyes with her father.

"Something is not right." As soon as the words left Kat's mouth Sam re-entered with the colt and its single bullet. Sam watched the tension in the room and before he could inquire about it, the three siblings were thrown against the back wall with an invisible force. "I knew it." Kat threw her comment at Dean who was pinned to the wall to her left, Sam to his left.

"Oh really? Little marksman princess never misses a clue now does she?" John walked forward towards Kat and he noticed for the first time how catlike her eyes were. His eyes then flared and changed to a fiery yellow.

"You best hope I don't get free because I'll kick your sorry ass!"

John looked at the two brothers then back at the girl. "Me-ow." He responded to her comment. "I can't believe you two boys take this pussy along with you." He jerked his thumb towards Kat. At that moment he gave Sam a chance to glance at his eyes.

_Shit this isn't any ordinary possession. _"YOU! You sick twisted fuck. I swear I'll kill you for what you've done to this family." Sam yelled as he struggled against the invisible ropes.

"Oh yea? And what are you going to do physic boy?" 'John' walked over to the discarded colt and held it in front of Sam's face. "I dare ya…Sammy." Sam just 'stood' their powerless. "You know this is all for you Sammy boy. Your mum's death, your girlfriend's death…by the way she says 'hi,' and soon to be your brother and sister's death."

"Hey dude, have you not learned nothing from watching villain movies? Never reveal your plan because it comes back to kick you in the ass." Dean interjected.

"Is that so?" The demon, who was going incognito as John for the night, stared Dean in the eyes. Kat and Sam both watched Dean's pained expression. "So little mister tough isn't' so tough after all. It's sweet really, all those thoughts about your mommy. You determination to protect your family. Really it's sweet." He paused and seemed to be searching for another chink in Dean's armour. "You know you and John, he loves Sammy more; he just likes to use you as a soldier to do his dirty work. But you, I can't figure out who you love more."

"Shut up you worthless piece of sh—"Dean didn't get to finish as a long tear came across his chest.

"Let's find out shall we." The words from John's mouth were deepening as the Demon was gaining more control. "Now let's play the waiting game." Two more gashes appeared on Dean's chest and he wailed out in pain. "Come on, come on." The demon was egging something on. As soon as the scars bleed out on Dean's chest, they disappeared. Dean was breathing deeply now trying to talk but his attempt was futile.

"What's that about?" Sam asked as he stole the words right from Dean's mouth.

"Well Sammy boy, we're finding out who Dean loves more, you or Kat." As he finished his sentenced Kat screamed with agony, both boys focused on their half-sister.

The scars that were just on Dean's chest had reappeared on Kat's chest.

"KAT!" Dean yelled finally with the response of his vocal chords.

"Sorry Sammy-boy looks like Dean here loves Kat more." John walked back in front of Kat and lifted her chin so that they were looking in each other's eyes. The demon started to search for something in Kat's head to work against her but she wasn't letting it happen.

She was fighting the demon.

Her pupils contracted into paper-thin slits and her eyes glowed green. Her left arm was let free from the wall and she used it to her advantage while 'John' was lost in her eyes. She pulled a dagger from her waistband and went to stab him; her eyes flinched, deceiving her. John caught her arm with stunning reflexes and took the dagger into his own hand.

John's eyes turned from the fiery-yellow to the brown colour they were usually were "You really are a bastard." With that John lifted the dagger and pushed it into the upper-right section of Kat's torso, and straight into her heart.

"No!" Sam yelled. He's powers, fuelled by rage of losing a siblings, were so great that it broke the charm holding the brother's to the wall. Sam ran for the colt and he aimed it at John's chest.

"Do you really think you can kill your own father?" The demon's eyes were back and waiting for any type of response and when he wasn't met with one he laughed. "Thought so."

Dean took the colt from Sam's hand and fired the single shot into his father's heart killing the demon and his father.

"Dean No!" Sam surveyed his father's body and checked for a pulse. "You killed him, you killed him!" He looked into Dean's eyes and watched the tears flow. "Why did you kill him?"

"Because he killed our sister."

"Dean that was the demon, you dick!"

"No."

"What?"

"It wasn't the demon. Right before he stabbed her…I saw his eyes…His BROWN eyes."

Sam couldn't believe what was happening. He turned back to his sister who was pinned to the wall because of the dagger that was embedded through her and into the wood.

"Oh shit, Kat."

Dean and Sam pulled the dagger out of her chest and laid her on the floor.

"Hey babe." Dean talked softly. "It's time to wake up…please, for me? I promise I'll let you drive the Impala. I'll teach you how to drive and get your learner's permit. I promise I'll leave Paul alone, and I won't embarrass you." He started to shake his sister. "Hey come on. Please? Just wake up for me. Please?" Dean was sobbing uncontrollably now.

"I'm sorry princess." Sam said as he closed her eyelids and held his sister's dead body and joined in with Dean's cries.

The boys had their backs against the wall and their heads buried in their hands as their baby sister lay in their laps.

Her cell phones started to ring. _Do-do-doot. Do-do-doot. _

Dean picked up the phone and threw it against the wall shattering it. "I hate that stupid _OC _ring tone."

_**---- Hey, you've reached the Domino. I'm not picking up the phone right now because I'm screwing my boyfriend Paul. **Laughs**. Just joking. Here comes the beep you know what to do. ----**_

"Babe its Paul, you really need to change that message before your brothers kill me. I just wanted to let you know that we just got the gift you sent Jacob. He's ecstatic. Can't stop playing that little voice thing, I hope you got extra batteries for it because it looks like we are going to need it. We miss you. And- _pause-_ I love you babe. Call me Asap."

**Fin**


End file.
